Make You Feel Wanted
by fakeituntilyoumakeit
Summary: Merlin's done the unthinkable: He's cheated on Arthur. What happens? You'll have to read and find out. Modern AU. Merlin/Arthur. Merthur and a little bit of Gwen/Arthur and Gwaine/Merlin


**So, here I am, 11:51 p.m. on a Sunday night when I should be sleeping, typing away on my laptop because visions of Merthur were bouncing around in my brain and they wouldn't leave me alone. **

**So, I hope they (and you) appreciate this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the original BBC series.**

* * *

"_Love makes everything complicated."_

_-Elie Wiesel_

* * *

**_Chapter 1. _**

Merlin awoke, and immediately knew something was amiss.

First of all, the sun was shining on his face. He pushed down with his foot, feeling the soft cushion of mattress. He wasn't on the couch – but then, it was impossible for the sun to shine on him. That wasn't right – their bedroom faced west, away from the sunrise. The kitchen caught all the sun.

As he awoke more, and cracked one eye open, Merlin pondered the fact that he probably wasn't at home. The sheets he was laying on were white. Arthur hated white sheets. And Merlin had changed the sheets yesterday, and his fuzzy brain almost-clearly remembered them being blue.

Next thing to register was the smell. It mainly smelled like sex – which wasn't anything unusual – but it was the faint smells that caught his attention, first there was the smell of beer – not unusual, beer was all Arthur drank – but there was also a hint of something else. Merlin concentrated. He could smell strong aftershave, and the faintest hint of woodsy cologne, and he definitely knew it wasn't Arthur's, and it wasn't his.

Then, something in bed moved with him. Since his mind had already eliminated Arthur, he considered two alternatives. Now, contrary to what most people would do, Merlin didn't panic. Why? He assumed that he was at Will's – who was teetering on alcoholism – or Lancelot's – whom was always wearing different brands of cologne, given to him by his girlfriend Gwen. Or maybe it really was Arthur and Merlin's half-asleep self was slow catching up.

He turned, and caught sight of a shaggy dark head. Definitely not Arthur, but that didn't look like Lancelot's curly mop either. So he was at Will's then, maybe he'd come over after work, gotten shit-faced and passed out. Arthur had said he'd been working late that night – maybe he'd gotten bored and called up Will?

Then Will lifted his head.

Merlin caught sight of a hard chest, toned shoulders, golden skin and scruff.

Definitely not Will.

Not-Will smirked at him and scooted closer; throwing an arm around Merlin and pulling him in for a wet, good morning kiss. Merlin's eyes were frozen open in shock, and his muscles were locked in place, like a cornered animal ready to flee. With the touch of his lips, memories flew into Merlin's mind, flashing like scandalous strobe lights.

_A pair of twinkly brown eyes stared at him over a rim of a cup, "I'm Gwaine. Pleasure's all mine."_

_Albion Pub & Grill_

_Gwaine's hands on his hips as they danced._

_Laughter in the darkness._

_Gwaine pressing him against the wall of the elevator._

_Gasping._

_Panting._

_Gwaine crying out his name, pounding him into the mattress _

_Arthur working –_

Horror.

Pale and unadultered horror sliced Merlin in half, like a sharpened knife through a tomato. Arthur.

Arthurarthurarthurarthurarth urarthur.

Arthur.

Arthur his boyfriend. Arthur who was probably still sleeping, blissfully unaware that his significant other was in bed with someone else. Arthur whom he'd just celebrated his two year anniversary with. Arthur who would wake up and realize that his seemingly loyal boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Merlin realized what had awoken him from his hung over dozing. On the floor next to hit, buzzing and rattling on the hardwood floor, was his cell phone that had been switched to silent at one point last night. Merlin leaned over the side of the bed and glanced at his phone. His stomach twisted in guilt and something close to hatred as he glanced at the scream.

_Arthur_

**End.**

* * *

**So what'd you think? Should I continue? Let me know Merthur fans!**


End file.
